


March Words 5: Amusing

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles's efforts to polish his kid's comic stylings are a fail.





	March Words 5: Amusing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> For day 5 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "amusing."
> 
> I've set this in the same au as _Funny Bone_ in my Bedrabbled series, with the same family trio of Derek, Stiles and their young son Mac.

 Freeing Mac from his car seat in Auntie Erica’s hybrid SUV, Derek didn’t get his customary kiss, and instead of Mac’s usual effort to tell in a half-minute spiel everything that happened in school that day Derek got a single, high-pitched, “Papa! Listen to my jokes! _Why was six afraid of_ —”

“Mac,” he managed to interrupt, being well-practiced at doing so. “Let’s get indoors first, so Daddy can hear your jokes too.”

“But, Papa, _why was six afraid of_ —”

Spotting Stiles waiting at the front door, Mac hurled himself toward him.

“Daddy, _why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine!_ ” he shrieked in one breath.

Hardly in the door, “ _Where do pencils come from? Pencil-vania!”_

“Mac,” Stiles tried intervening.

_“What’s the smartest bee in the whole world? A spelling bee!”_

_“Mac!”_

Laying a finger over his son’s mouth, Stiles succeeded in restoring quiet, momentarily at least.

“You’re telling jokes? You need to _slow down_. A joke’s not funny if you say it so fast and all run together like you’re doing. People won’t laugh.”

“ _Papa’s_ laughing,” Mac was quick to point out.

Derek, seated on the sofa, _had_ been chuckling, convincingly too.

Stiles decided he’d ignore that for the time being.

“My point is, slow down. Do you know another joke?”

“Yes,” Mac answered, tone noncommittal.

“OK, great. Just tell the first part, not the punch line.”

“ _Punch_ line?” Mac gasped.

“The funny part. Just say the first part and then wait.”

With no excitement whatsoever Mac recited, “What did one penny say to the other penny?”

“Good. _Now_ tell the puh—the funny part.”

Mac complied. “We make cents.” He pouted.

Despite the thudding silence in the room, Derek laughed again, softly, only now earned Stiles’s squint aimed his way. Could it be his husband fake-laughed at what Stiles always thought was his best material?

That would be a talk for another time and place.—Their son’s faulty comedic timing warranted all Stiles’s attention at that moment.

“Baby, listen. I’ll tell you a joke and you’ll understand what Daddy means. OK?”

Mac’s “OK” was sullen.

Stiles’s had never forgotten a single lame joke from as far back as his own playground days. So vast an archive would serve him now, as it often did.

One joke in particular would be especially fitting since Mac and his classmates had just begun learning about measurement.

“Why can’t your nose be twelve inches long?” Stiles asked.

Mac’s eyes grew wide, his expression a little horrified.

Stiles noted it but still was sure he’d quickly remedy the situation.

“Because then it would be a _foot!”_ he cheered, showman’s toothy smile breaking out.

Mac clasped his fist over his nose, then his other hand over that.

“ _Daddy!”_ he cried, slightly muffled. “That’s _gross!_ — _That’s gross, Daddy!”_

He turned and ran, to his room as usual, yelling “I don’t want a foot on my face!” as he disappeared.

“Oh my god, _Mac!”_ Stiles shouted after him, collecting himself before his next move.

“I’d say that effectively quashed any aspirations of his to be a comedian,” Derek observed drily. “I’m coming with you.”

“No. You’re going to the store. Buy _three_ gallons of ice cream. We’re having ice cream for dinner. Otherwise I am _not_ going to like what I read in _this_ chapter of his autobiography!” Stiles declared, following Mac’s trail.


End file.
